


Care for Me?

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Epilepsy, Gen, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what 'big brothers' do, right? Look after the annoying 'little brothers'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "Gavin has one of those episodes where his head goes funny."  
> "Ryan agrees to give Gavin a ride home since they are busy at work. Whilst working, Gavin has a seizure, and Ryan has no clue what to do."
> 
> So, I'm basing this in experiences I've had with a friend of mine, who exhibited symptoms of Petit Mal seizures, though it was never diagnosed as such. This also ended up a more platonic Freewood. Hopefully that's alright with you, anons!

A long, quiet night was not exactly what he had been expecting when he came in that morning, but, yet, there he was, settled in his chair at his desk in the silent Warehouse, editing the videos they were behind on due to the holidays and Ryan’s own leave. However, he wasn’t the only one working late tonight; Gavin was in the Achievement Hunter office, trying to speedily edit a Minecraft Let’s Play that was due to upload the next day. The man had edited it once, but, thanks to a lovely glitch, the file had become corrupted before he had a chance to render the video. Needless to say, the Brit was a bit stressed. And tired. According to Geoff, the Lad hadn’t been sleeping all that well recently, choosing to work on things that needed done, or being the social butterfly he was and going out for bevs or Skyping various people.

It was a little troubling to the elder man, but he just assumed it was the busy schedule of the holidays and the end of the year and the pressures of everyone wanting a bit of your time. He knew that feeling, but he also recognized that it was harder when your entire family lived across an ocean. Well, maybe not entire family. Ryan had to smile a little bit, thinking of the Christmas cards Gavin had given everyone; it was an unusually thoughtful act for the normally rambunctious man, a card with a note, thanking each person in the company that had made a difference in his life. They were his American family, he told them all, and he just wanted to make sure they knew it. Of course, the Lads had to tease him a bit, but Ryan had be able to tell that they were sincere when they told him how much it meant to them. 

Ryan’s own card was sitting on his desk, currently on top of his small redstone block lamp, where he could see it. Gavin, in the note, had deemed him his “slightly mad, but brilliant as knobs” older brother, a line that had made him laugh at the time, but Gavin had been right. In the dysfunctional family they had created in that office, he guessed he really was the older brother to the Lads. And, as older brothers do with little brothers, he felt the need to check on the Brit. Ryan was his ride home, after all, offering to give Gavin transport to give Geoff a break. Both Geoff and Gavin seemed quite pleased with this idea: Gavin could get the video done without Geoff complaining in the background, and Geoff could go home and spend some time with his wife and daughter.

Stretching as he stood, Ryan headed to the kitchen first, grabbing himself a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, wrinkling his nose at the smell; someone’s old lunch was going to be mutating in the next couple days. Then again, that could make for an interesting video. He shut the door, resolving to not concern himself with the possible science experiments going on in the appliance, and headed to the tiny office where he knew he’d find his colleague. 

Leaning against the doorframe, Ryan frowned, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Gavin didn’t seem to notice him there, but, then again, he didn’t seem to notice anything at all. He was just staring at the monitor, hands in his lap, the computer having switched to a screensaver, showing Ryan that he’d been sitting like this for a bit. Moving forward, Ryan tugged the headphones off Gavin’s ears, his confusion turning into worry when the Brit didn’t react. It was like he was frozen, stuck in a sleep mode. Was he just sleeping with his eyes open? Ryan poked him a couple times, still receiving no response. Sleeping was out, then. 

Quietly, he rolled Gavin’s chair out from under the desk, Gavin still not moving from his original position; Ryan knelt down in front of him, searching his face for any sort of expression, silently hoping Gavin was just playing an elaborate prank on him.

“Gav? Gavin, come on, it’s not funny to worry people,” Ryan spoke softly, his heart dropping when there was no reaction at all, “Gavin? Please? Say something for me? I don’t care if it’s English or Gavin. Say something?”

Nothing. Not a word. Ryan bit back the worry that was slowly becoming panic in the depths of his chest. He gently reached out, his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, the rigid muscles under his fingers not helping his distressed state. This wasn’t a prank. Something really was wrong with the younger man. There was a protective flare in his chest; he needed to help Gavin, needed to bring him back to reality. Standing, the Gent lightly slipped his arms under Gavin’s knees and around his shoulders, scooping him up as if he weighed nothing; which, to pretty much everyone in the office, was a fact. Silently, he moved Gavin from the chair to the much more comfortable couch, moving to sit so Gavin’s head rested in his lap. Slowly and soothingly, he ran his fingers though Gavin’s hair, hoping the repetitive motion would bring him out of it. The clock above his head ticked on, mocking him as every second he failed to rouse his charge. 

He didn’t know how long it had been before he noticed. Gavin’s green-blue eyes were slowly following his arm as it moved in front of his gaze; a smile broke out on Ryan’s face as he moved his hand to slowly trace patterns in the empty air, Gavin’s eyes still watching the digits. Neither man said a word; Ryan continued his movements and Gavin continued to watch. But it was progress, and if there was one thing Ryan Haywood liked, it was progress.

It seemed like another eternity before he heard a soft, tired voice speak, accent slurred over his name, “R-ryan?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Ryan’s voice was still quiet, panic draining away, but worry still making a home in his heart, “You back with me?”

“I…I think so…how long was I…?” Gavin still seemed to have issues speaking, almost as if there was still a fog surrounding his mind; he looked exhausted, as if the episode had drained him of whatever energy he had left. 

"Dunno," Ryan shrugged, his fingers moving back to Gavin's hair, "You were already out of it by the time I got here. Lost track of time after that. I was too worried about getting you to respond to me. What happened, Gav?"

"I just...started feeling funny...like...my head...," Gavin's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember, "Then...it was like...I bloody forgot how to do anything. I just sat there...like a dopey spaff. Next thing I know...you're here."

Ryan bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed, thinking back to a well known story Gavin had once told, "Like the time you forgot how to read and write, and just passed out?"

"Yeah...a bit...," Gavin sighed softly, rubbing his face, drained.

"Have you ever gone to the doctor for this stuff, Gav? I mean...just blacking out randomly-"

"It's not random," Gavin quietly cut him off, looking up at the older man, "It's when I'm tired or stressed that does it. The doc...the doc said it was a form of...of epilepsy. Only happens occasionally. I take meds for it...Geoff and Griffon make sure I do...but...it doesn't always...make them stop."

Gavin looked so sad, confessing all this to him; he had a feeling no one in the office was supposed to find out about his problems. Yeah, they had been a funny story in a couple of Podcasts, but, obviously, the problem was much deeper than they thought. Without a word, Ryan took Gavin's phone from his pocket, the Brit not fighting it, just trusting Ryan wouldn't mess up his stuff while he was so out of it. With a few taps later, and a satisfied nod, Ryan returned the phone to it's perplexed owner. 

"I added me as a favorite on your phone," he explained softly, "If you ever feel like that again in the office, when I'm here, send me a call. I'll know, alright? Just so you aren't alone while it happens."

"Ryan...," Gavin said, speaking quietly, "You don't have to."

"It's what 'big brothers' do, right? Look after the annoying 'little brothers'?" Ryan was pleased by the soft chuckle he got in response, "Now, come on, let's get you home. We'll worry about the video in the morning."

"Ryan? Thanks...for everything..."

"Anytime, Gavin. Anytime."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gavin's Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118363) by [RimmieTimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie)
  * [Tonight I Can Write The Status Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805230) by [Flamingoskull123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoskull123/pseuds/Flamingoskull123)
  * [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740525) by [ThatFandomAccount04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomAccount04/pseuds/ThatFandomAccount04)




End file.
